


Save our Lives!

by HarryPotterSlash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Fantastic Four
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterSlash/pseuds/HarryPotterSlash
Summary: It s about how The bat family found Dick and Jason (Reverse age) with the fantastic four. They take them in but with a lot of trouble. (Bad summary PLEASE read)





	1. Information Fantastic Four

Name = Reed Richards

Age = 40

Team = Fantastic 4

Secret I.D. =

Nickname = Stretch,Plastic,Mr.R

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name = Susan Storm-Richards

Age = 39

Team = Fantastic 4

Secret I.D. = The Invisible Woman

Nickname = Susie,Su,Mrs.R

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name = Ben Grimm

Age = 29

Team = Fantastic 4

Secret I.D. = The Thing

Nickname = Ben,Grimm,Thing,Mr.B,Speckles

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name = Jonathan Storm

Age = 19

Team = Fantastic 4

Secret I.D. = The human Torch


	2. Information Batfamily

Name = Bruce Wayne

Age = 38

Team = Bat family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Batman

Nickname = B-man,Brucie,Batsy,Bats,Daddy Bats,Mr.B

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name = Cassandra Cain-Wayne

Age = 18

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Black Bat

Nickname = BB,Blackie,Cassie,Cass,Cain

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name = Terrance McGinnes-Wayne

Age = 16

Team = Bat family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Nightwing

Nickname = Terry,Ter,Tewwy,McGinnes,Big Wing,Night

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name = Stephanie Brown-Wayne

Age = 14

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Batgirl

Nickname = BG,Steph,Stephie,Brown

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name = Timothy Drake-Wayne

Age = 12

Team = Bat family/Teen Titans

Secret I.D. = Red Bat

Nickname = Tim,Timmy,Drake,RB,Big Red

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name = Blaine Terror-Wayne

Age = 10

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Sparrow

Nickname = Spar,Spawwow,Terror

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name = Jason Kolling-Wayne

Age = 8

Team = Bat family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D. = Red Hood

Nickname = Jay,Jase,Jay-Jay,Little Red,Hoodie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name = Richard Kolling-Wayne

Age = 3

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Robin

Nickname = Baby Bird,Birdy,Dickie-Bird,Dickie,Dick,Little D


	3. Meeting the Fantastic Four

"Talking" or "YELLING"

'Thinking'

~Bat-com~

-WhatsApp or SMS-

STORY BEGINS:

"Ugh! I hate warm nights. It's so sticky in this hood.",whined Red Hood to Batman.

Robin chuckled when Batman sighed and said:"That is why I told you to keep at least a little bit of your face open."

~Black Bat to Batman, over.~,was heard over the Bat-com.

Batman looked for a moment to his two youngest sons before he answered the Bat-com with~I'm listening, Black Bat.~

~Night, Spar and I have just thrown a gang by Commissioner Gordon's front door, but Spar is still tired from yesterday's patrol, so Spar and I are heading home. And no, it's not because of Spar alone that I'm going home, I also need to finish my project before tomorrow. Night is going to RB and BG until RB and BG get tired and head home.~,reported Black Bat to Batman.

Batman hummed and said~OK, I'll see you at home.~

When Batman had just disconnected with Black Bat, Batgirl called and said~Hey Bats! I got to go too, I still need to learn for math and you know how bad I'm at that. Wing is already by Big Red and taking a few purse snatchers down. See you at home!~

~Understood, Batgirl. Tell Nightwing and Red Bat to keep me posted from their side.~,said Batman, getting just an affirmative through the Bat-com and then nothing!

Red Hood and Robin were already playing with each other and telling Batman different things and showed him different games, when Batman saw the Bat-signal in the air and told Red Hood and Robin that it was time to go. Red Hood took Robin on his back and swung to the Gotham City Police Department building. Batman sighed and swung behind Red Hood, not wanting to think of anything that could go wrong with Red Hood and Robin while they were in their costume.

You see, Batman has only a few rules for his children when they joined him in fighting crime.

Rule no.1: Only if you're at least nine years old, you get to fight for real.

Rule no.2: There needs to be at least one of the adults around. That means, that only if Batman, Black Bat or Nightwing are with them, they can go crimefighting.

Rule no.3: Only crimefighting on Fridays and Saturdays for the ones who are still going to school.

Rule no.4: Keep your real identity a secret.

Rule no.5: No killing!

and Rule no.6: If your grades at school are slipping, you don't get to go on patrol until the grade goes back up or better than first and if grounded, there will also be no patrolling and crimefighting.

Anyways, they were swinging to the police building and already saw something strange. There stood four people on the roof as if they owned the place. One of them was stretched until it looked at every nook and cranny until he was satisfied. Then, there is one woman. She looks to be the only no- never mind, she just disappeared, no Batman got saw her still when he looked through the heat search-glasses and determined that she could turn invisible.

Then, there was a strong build thing. It was, what Batman suspects, build by rocks and it only wore a jeans, not like the others. But now that we speak about the others, the other thing was made out of fire and flew around the building, never landing on the building. Batman told Red Hood to land with Robin in the shadows and to make sure to not get seen by those strange people/things.


End file.
